Marea Britanie
|ruler = High Chancellor Joseph Gabi Lucian Emile-Rudolf }} Marea Britanie is a tiny, developing, and new nation at 0 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Marea Britanie work diligently to produce Fish and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Marea Britanie will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Marea Britanie to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Marea Britanie has no definite position on domestic issues concerning government protests in the country at this time. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Marea Britanie has no definite position on free speech. Marea Britanie has no definite foreign aid at this time. Marea Britanie has no definite position on trade relations. Background Ternortãrea Marea Britanie is present day Ternortãrea. Ternortãrea has a rich history and culture, extending back to it's earliest settlers in the 1600s. For most of it's existence it has been under strict Austro-Hungarian rule. The compact stated that Ternortãrea was at it's heart a nation of Britanese people - with a distinct culture and heritage. These early leaders, and indeed the entire province, resented the way the Austro-Hungarian rule suppressed their own wishes and desires. They ultimately felt that they were being ruled by a foreigner - someone who didn't speak their language or respect their traditions. And so, In 1757 the Ternortãrea Council (the ruling body under the Hungarian Governor) formed the Thurin-Elph Compact. This compact "officially" stated that the Britanese people were the true inhabitants of Ternortãrea. It also mandated that the official language be Britanese. It enacted all of the people's beloved traditions and holidays, making them national occasions. Unfortunately the Ternortãrea Council was really just a figurehead, and the mandates of this compact were largely ignored by the Hungarian Governor. This compact, though essentially useless, did inspire a new movement of intense nationalism throughout the province of Ternortãrea. This movement was led by the family of an elite council member, Albert Oamen. The nationalists supported the traditions, culture, and language of the Britanese People and took the Thurin-Elph Compact as a commission to suppress any outside influences. Supporters became known as the Oamen activists. A chief principle at the heart of the Oamen belief system centered around the Elphendyll-Rudolf bloodline - one of the original founding families of Ternortãrea. Before the newly birthed nation was subjected to outside control, Lucian Elphendyll-Rudolf was the Britanese King ruling for about 45 years. While still a very new nation, the freedoms and peace that reigned deemed his kingship as the Golden Years. When the Hungarian government took control of Ternortãrea and King Lucian was killed, his wife fled to the family estate in Hensdyll and lived out her life uneventfully producing an heir, and caring no the Rudolf bloodline. As time progressed, the Oamen activists increasingly began pushing for reinstating the monarchy with a Rudolf at it's throne. The activists became more violent towards outsiders, and were known to attack anyone speaking Hungarian within the capital Liberté Ville. The Council enacted increasingly radical legislation enforcing Britanese ideals. The Austrian and Hungarian military presence in Ternortãrea was primarily composed of Britanese, who were increasingly malevolent towards Hungarian military command. Dimitrie Lucian Etten-Rudolf was caught up in the middle of this increasingly tumultuous political climate. The Oamen party used him to spearhead their wishes, and used his Rudolf bloodline to inspire loyalty among the people. In 1947 a political coup established Dimitrie as the monarch, King Dimitrie Lucian Etten-Rudolf, at the time 9 years old. The Hungarian empire did little to suppress the uprising. In the past Ternortãrea was a useful asset due to it's farming, but it was not financially lucrative enough to entice the empire from keeping it in control by force. Especially considering its considerable loss in the recent world wars. With the establishment of the Monarch, a new government charter was devised creating a Ternortãrea Parliament. The Oamen party, now calling themselves the Liber-Oamen, held the majority within Parliament. King Dimitrie had little say on policies, mainly due to his age. The Liber-Oamen party was satisfied to carry out their extremist ideals using his face and bloodline. Crime was on the rise, there was little if any trained military presence. The Parliament was ill-equipped to deal with any of the pressing issues (educational reform, workers unions, poverty, crime, global presence, etc). In 1980, the King's wife gave birth just two months after Dimitrie died in a plane crash on his way to France. His son, Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian was the second King of Ternortãrea at his birth. Soon after the king's death, the Ternortãrea Parliament passed a law not allowing a head of state to be crowed, in the legal sense, until his 21st year. As a result, in 2001 King Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian was given legal control of the government. King Gabi, as Gabriel Lucian was known, was handed a government in complete shambles. The people were disappointed that the Rudolf bloodline had seemed to fail them. And the Liber-Oamen was calling for an abolishment of the monarch. During a period of great unrest, an armed group of citizens in the country's capital Liberté Ville stormed the royal residence of King Gabi. The Life Guard suppressed the mob, preventing damage to the historic building, and whisked Gabi off to the family home of the Rudolf line in Hensdyll (by this time an official royal residence). King Gabi reacted to the outbreak by absolving parliament and declaring a state of emergency (essentially creating a police state). Just 2 months later, an unidentified assailant shot and killed King Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian on May 19, 2010. By that time, Liber-Oamen had gathered a fairly large following of politicians, people, and armed forces. After his assassination, the majority leader of parliament (a Liber-Oamen) acted as King-Regent until such a time that a constitution could be drafted and a new leader chosen. The Birth of a New Nation To be updated soon Politics Internal Policy To be updated soon. Foreign Policy Marea Britanie's new (and first) High Chancellor, Joseph Emile-Rudolf, has done several swift and beneficial things since his official coronation on the 22nd of June, 2010. He immediately applied to join the Mostly Harmless Alliance with intentions of enabling trade opportunities and to offer the new and fragile country protection as it transitions and grows. High Chancellor Joseph hopes to foster a global environment with open arms to our neighbors. To be updated soon. Breaking News 6/22/2010 - 11:03AM: Don't Panic Marea Britanie is now "Mostly Harmless" The Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) has officially granted Marea Britanie sactioned full member privileges. HRM High Chancellor Joseph Emile-Rudolf submitted a bid for membership just hours ealier, and underwent a member training process and a negotiation meeting to inform him about the workings of MHA. Just a few minutes ago, High Chancellor Joseph signed on the dotted line. Within the alliance our Chancellor is simply Joseph Emile-Rudolf, on level playing field with other national leaders throughout the world. A leader from within Marea Britanie's Ministry of War commented on this occassion: "We couldn't be more happy that our Chancellor took the initiative to be apart of MHA. This is a well respected organization, and is currently ranked as the top international alliance. We can now focus on nation-building with the peace of mind that we have friends in high places." We expect an official press release from the High Chancellor later today. We will keep you posted as news breaks. 6/22/2010 - 2:20AM: Opening Our Borders High Chancellor Joseph Emile-Rudolf has submitted a formal request to the Mostly Harmless Alliance in hopes of gaining official membership for the new nation Marea Britanie. This is a huge step for our country and can potentially very positive in terms of growth. Such a radically different approach to foreign policy compared to the "closed borders" days of King Gabriel Emil-Aurel Lucian. An insider from with the Ministry of Trade tells us that an alliance membership such as this can be inconceivably helpful as Marea Britanie desperately needs to recover from the last decade of political and financial unrest. This alliance could open doors to new trade options, financial aid plans, new nation planning advise, and would also take pressure off of our military - we wouldn't need to worry about attack. Instead we can focus on rebuilding. This is a good first step for the newly established Chancellor. We will update as details become available.